Rappelle toi
by Elonis
Summary: Okay, alors c'est mon mari, mes enfants, ma famille, mon boulot et ce depuis plusieurs années. Oui mais non, moi j'ai pas de mari, pas d'enfants et encore moins de travail ! Ou quand Lily Luna se réveille un jour en ayant oublier une partie de sa vie.
1. Prologue

Une lumière blanche éblouissante attaquait les pupilles d'une jeune femme allongée sur un lit. Le corps lourd et la désagréable sensation de respirer dans un bocal la rendaient de très mauvaise humeur. D'autant plus que la raideur du lit dans lequel elle se trouvait n'avait rien de comparable à son douillet matelas habituel. C'est après avoir papillonné des yeux plusieurs fois afin de s'habituer à la lumière qu'elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais vraiment pas. Elle ramena sa main à l'espece de chose qui l'aidait à respirer -il la gênait plus qu'autre chose pour le coup et l'arracha d'un coup sec. Ce ne fut pas sans douleur, d'où la grimace qu'elle produisit par la suite. Une fois la douleur passée elle se mit en position assise sur le lit et observa les alentours.

Un mur blanc à droite. Un autre mur blanc à gauche. Un mur blanc en face et, oh surprise ! Un sol blanc. Que de constatation géniale songea-t-elle ironiquement.

En tout cas, une chose était sûre, elle ne se trouvait pas chez elle. Son petit appartement était beaucoup plus chaleureux et personnel que... ça. Poussant un long soupir, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup laissant entrer une myriade d'infirmières et d'un médecin qui lui posa tous des questions à la seconde près ce qui énerva prodigieusement la patiente et ce fut au bout de seulement quelques minutes qu'elle explosa.

" - Fermez là non d'un doxys !" hurla-t-elle à l'encontre de toutes les personnes présentent.

Elle tourna la tête vers tout ce petit monde et les fusilla des yeux tout en reprenant la parole d'une voix froide et excédée.

" - Oui je sais comment je m'appelle et ma date de naissance, non je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble le passage à l'au-delà, c'est quoi cette question bizarre d'ailleurs . Oui, je me sens bien, non je n'ai mal nulle partiparte et oui, je me demande ce que je fous dans ce foutu hôpital !" dit-elle d'un ton plus posé qu'avant mais sans se dépêtre de sa voix froide.

Un rire rauque retentit de derrière la porte d'entrer. Un homme mince, les cheveux blonds parfaitement bien coiffés et des yeux gris orageux regardait la jeune femme avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. Les prunelles grises de l'homme reflétaient un soulagement et un bonheur intense de voir enfin le réveil de la femme rousse qui lui faisait face -parce que oui, elle était rousse-. Jeune femme qui d'ailleurs fronça des sourcils en voyant cet homme se foutre littéralement de sa tête. Il lui disait quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir... Elle releva alors la tête et planta ses yeux dans ceux de l'homme.

"- Je veux pas paraître impolie, mais vous êtes qui vous ?" demanda-t-elle soudainement.

Cette question sembla ébranler l'homme au plus haut point vu la tête qu'il faisait actuellement ce qui arracha d'ailleurs un sourire amusé à la rousse, il ressemblait à un scout à pétard comme ça songea-t-elle. L'homme s'appuya au mur, l'oeil grand ouvert par la stupéfaction.

"- Tu... Tu ne me reconnais pas ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Haussant les épaules d'un air négligé, elle lui répondit que non avec une intonation désinvolte. Tout cela l'ennuyait au plus haut point et elle avait hâte de rentrer chez elle pour se faire une bonne tisane devant un bon film. Peut-être un film d'aventures du style le Seigneur des anneaux ? Oui, ça semblait une bonne idée ! Toute contente de son petit programme mental qu'elle venait de mettre au point en une fraction de seconde, elle se leva du lit d'hôpital arrachant au passe tous les fils qui la reliait aux machines non sans une grimace de douleur et commençait à se diriger vers la salle de bain quand elle perdit l'équilibre et s'étala à terre. Elle fut alors soulevée du sol et remise sur le lit doucement.

"- Tu ne peux pas encore marcher normalement, tu as été dans le coma pendant si longtemps que ton corps n'est plus habitué à tant d'effort" lui expliqua l'homme blond en réponse à son regard interrogateur.

Oh, elle comprenait alors, si elle sortait du coma c'était normal. Il faudrait simplement qu'elle fasse de la rééducation et... Attendez, sortir du coma ? Comment ça sortir du coma ? Il n'a jamais été question d'un quelconque coma, c'était quoi cette histoire encore ?

Elle n'eût pas le temps de faire part de ses pensées que deux enfants en tout point identique si ce n'est la longueur de leurs cheveux entrèrent comme des fusées dans la chambre et se jetèrent sur la rousse en hurlant des "Maman, tu'es réveillé !" ou alors "Maman on a beaucoup de choses à te raconter tu sais ?" et autres choses du genre. Deux têtes blondes s'égosillaient sous le regard effaré de la jeune femme qui les tenait entre ses bras. C'étaient qui eux aussi ? Pourquoi ils lui ressemblaient ? Pourquoi ils ressemblaient à elle et à l'autre homme toujours debout ?

Elle se mit soudainement à rire, rire qui se transforma en un gros fous rires nerveux. Tout le monde cessa ses activités et la regarda rire tout seul, la prenant pour une folle.

"- Hahaha, aller arrêtez cette blague et reprenez vos gosses, j'en veux pas moi" dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir tant rigolé.

Les infirmières, le médecin, l'homme blond et les deux gamins la regardèrent comme si une troisième tête venait de lui pousser. Ce n'était pas normal, pas normal du tout et le personnel médical se mit à avoir des sueurs froides en pensant à ce qui allait maintenant arriver.

Pourquoi diable Lily Luna Malfoy, anciennement Potter ne reconnaissait-elle pas ses enfants ? Ni même son mari ?


	2. Chapter 1

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures, deux longues heures que l'on avait endormi Lady Malefoy à l'aide d'un puissant somnifère. Une crise de folie ayant eu raison d'elle après l'annonce que les médecins lui avaient faite. Elle était amnésique, elle avait 26 ans et non pas 16 et elle était mère de deux faux jumeaux âgés de 5 ans tout en étant marié à Scorpius Malefoy, un homme qu'elle ne connaît ni d'Adam ni d'Ève. De quoi perdre la tête, on ne va pas se mentir.

Et depuis que le sommeil de la rousse au bois dormant avait commencé, le médecin qui s'occupait d'elle se faisait copieusement enguirlander par un Lord Malefoy bien nerveux. Il avait beau avoir expliqué une centaine de fois en seulement deux heures à l'homme blond que ce n'était pas de sa faute et qu'il ne pouvait rien changer à l'état de la jeune femme, ce dernier n'entendait pas raison et hurlait au scandale à qui veut bien l'écouter. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque sa fille, Eloysa, tira sur sa robe de sorcier et lui demanda de sa petite voix fluette quand est-ce qu'elle pourra revoir sa maman. C'est avec un pincement au coeur que le médecin -prénommé Andrew- regarda le Lord se baisser au niveau de ses enfants et les prendre dans une forte étreinte, n'étant pas en mesure de répondre à la question de son enfant.

L'homme, la fillette dans ses bras et le petit garçon accroché à sa robe partie de l'hôpital le regard hagard et la mine triste. Il venait de récupérer sa femme, mais c'était comme s'il l'avait perdu. Comme si au fond, il ne l'avait jamais eu. Une fois rentré dans leur maison, il coucha les deux petits pour leur sieste quotidienne et se sert un bon verre de Whisky afin d'oublier cette journée plus que déroutante.

Ce n'est que deux bonnes heures plus tard que Scorpius se leva de son fauteuil, son verre vide à la main et se resolut à affronter quelqu'un de pire que sa Lily. Il se baissa au niveau de la cheminée, poussa un très long soupir et lança de la poudre de cheminette dans la même cheminé en chuchotant "Manoir Potter". Les flammes devenues vertes, il mit sa tête dedans et se força à sourire.

"Madame Potter ? Madame Potter ! GINNY POTTER ICI SCORPIUS MALFOY !" Hurla-t-il au fil du temps en ne voyant aucune réponse.

Une tête rousse folle furieuse arriva en courant habillé d'une robe de chambre alors que l'on était en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Cet état de fait fit sourire Scorpius, on ne changeait pas Ginny Potter même avec l'âge.

"Oh, Scorpius, quel plaisir de te voir ! Dis-moi, où se trouve ma Lily adorée ? On m'a dit qu'elle s'était réveillé et que tu étais allé la voir ! Avec Harry nous voulions venir bien sûr, mais Albus nous a retenus pendant toute la matinée pour nous parler de sa nouvelle petite amie et..." dit-elle à toute vitesse sans vraiment prendre son souffle.

"Tout va bien Ginny. J'y suis allé oui et c'est la raison de mon appel. Pourriez-vous venir, vous et Harry chez moi ? Il me faut vous expliquer certaines choses concernant ma femme." La coupa-t-il rapidement, connaissant son don pour les monologues.

"Oh oui bien sûr, laisse-nous quelques minutes le temps de nous habiller et de te rejoindre. L'adresse est toujours la même je suppose ?" lui répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

"Oui, c'est toujours la même. A tout de suite dans ce cas." dit-il en coupant la communication.

Il eût à peine le temps de ranger le whisky de sortie et mettre un peu d'ordre dans les jeux de ses enfants que le couple apparut subitement dans la cheminée. Scorpius serra chaleureusement la main de son beau-père tandis qu'il fit la bise à sa belle-mère. Une fois que tous les trois furent installés, le visage de Scorpius prit un air sérieux en regardant ses beaux-parents. Comment diable allait-il leur annoncer ça ?!

"Comme vous le savez, aujourd'hui j'ai été prévenu que Lily était réveillé." Commença-t-il doucement afin de ne pas les brusquer.

"Viens-en au fait Scorpius, que s'est-il passer ?" demande Harry d'un ton très sérieux lui aussi, quelque peu inquiet que quelque chose de grave soit arrivé à sa fille.

"Elle a tout oublié."

"Tout ?" Bredouilla Ginny

"Oui, elle ne souvient plus de moi ni même des enfants. D'après les médico-mages elle aurait une sorte d'amnésie comme les moldus peuvent en avoir. Ils pensent que cela est dû à son coma. Comme elle a été au contact de la vie moldu pendant pratiquement toute sa vie a part pour les 10 dernières années, c'est tout à fait possible qu'elle contracte des maladis venant de ce monde."

"Scorpius... Jusqu'où remontent ses souvenirs ?" demanda Ginny, la voix tremblante.

"Je suis désolée, mais il semblerait qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien concernant le monde magique. Pour elle, ses parents l'ont toujours abandonné quand elle était enfant et la magie n'existe pas." répondit Scorpius d'une voix éteinte, les épaules affaissées.

Les larmes coulant de ses yeux, Ginny se cacha dans les bras de son époux. Elle avait à nouveau perdu sa petite fille. Après tous les efforts fournis pour qu'elle leurs soit rendu, toutes les recherches effectuées, ils l'avaient malgré tout à nouveau perdu. Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ?

 **Il y a plusieurs années de cela, dans un manoir en Écosse.**

 _Une jeune femme rousse s'amusait avec sa petite fille dans un grand manoir. Elle lui faisait des couettes avec des noeuds qui s'illuminaient de toutes les couleurs pendant que l'enfant tentait d'ouvrir la boîte à maquillage que sa mère lui avait mis entre les mains. La fillette âgée d'à peine 3 ans jeta la boîte au loin, déçue de ne pas pouvoir l'ouvrir quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit violemment. La femme rousse totalement paniquée mit sa fille derrière elle tout en cherchant sa baguette autour d'elle. Elle n'eût malheureusement pas le temps de la ne trouver et de la prendre que quelqu'un l'assomma à l'aide d'un objet quelconque. Elle ne put qu'entendre les hurlements de sa fille et la voir être emporté par des hommes cagoulés avant de s'évanouir au sol de sa maison._

 _Lily Luna Potter venait d'être enlevé à sa famille et elle ne la retrouverait pas avant de très longues années._


	3. Chapter 2

Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai remarquer que je n'avais pas prévenu mais j'ai des date de publication très.. évasive. Je publie au rythme de l'inspiration qui me vient, donc ça peut prendre beaucoup de temps comme ça peut être très rapide. Encore désolée !

Merci à vous de lire malgré tout l'histoire, ça me fait très plaisir :D

* * *

Lily regardait les médecins aller et venir dans sa chambre, d'un pas presser. Elle s'était réveillé il y a quelques heures déjà et les évènements qui s'étaient déroulé avant son évanouissement avaient mis pas mal de temps à faire leurs cheminements, autant dans la compréhension des évènements que dans le souvenir en lui-même. Elle s'était alors mise en position assise et avait réfléchi, longuement et intensément sur ce qu'il s'était passé dans sa vie. Enfin, le mot "essayé" serait plus correct, étant donné que son cerveau ne se souvenait de rien, bien évidemment. Les médecins ne lui avaient pas adressé la moindre question concernant son amnésie depuis la dernière fois, il se contentait juste de s'enquérir de son état et des possibles douleurs qu'elle pourrait éprouver.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures depuis son réveil, au milieu de l'après-midi qu'un homme entra dans la chambre qu'elle occupait. Il était grand et mince, avec des cheveux bruns et des pupilles aussi bleus que l'océan. Une fois qu'il prit place sur la chaise près de son lit, il leva la tête vers elle et l'observa sans rien dire.

"Euh, bonjour ?" demanda Lily au bout d'un certain temps, gêné d'être fixée comme ça.

"Bonjour, Miss Malfoy" répondit l'homme, un sourire naissant.

Le visage de Lily se fit alors sceptique aux paroles de l'homme. Miss Malefoy ? Que diable, elle ne s'appelait aucunement Malfoy, elle était une Anderson ! L'homme dut suivre son raisonnement au vu de son sourire qui s'affaissa quelque peu et la lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux.

"Je vois... Vous ne vous souvenez vraiment de rien, n'est-ce pas ?" lui dit-il dans un soupir résigné.

Lily se contenta d'hocher la tête sans trop comprendre où il voulait en venir. Les médecins l'avaient déjà compris, s'il était une connaissance qu'elle avait oubliée il aurait forcément été mis au courant, non ? À moins qu'il ne veuille confirmer l'hypothèse qu'elle puisse effectivement être amnésique par lui-même, ce qui en soit, est compréhensible. Peut-être avait-elle compté pour cet homme après tout ? Elle n'en savait rien et toute cette ignorance commençait doucement mais sérieusement à lui taper sur le système.

"Je suis désolée Mister, mais si vous pouviez m'expliquer certaines choses je vous en serais reconnaissante." dit-elle, un sourire contrit au visage mais les yeux brillant de détermination.

Elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait, elle voulait le savoir maintenant. Les non-dits duraient trop longtemps pour elle et au diable son amnésie, elle réaprendrais au fil du temps. L'homme dut le comprendre car il poussa un deuxième soupir et se cala confortablement dans le fauteuil, ils en avaient pour pas mal de temps apparemment.

"Très bien. Pour commencer, je vais seulement vous dire l'essentiel, le reste vous devrez soit vous en souvenir vous-même, soit l'entendre de la bouche de vos proches, d'accord ?" lui dit-il en ouvrant un calepin et prenant un stylo dans sa main libre.

Lily hocha la tête, elle acceptais cette négociation. Elle en saurait au moins un peu plus et apparemment son amnésie pouvait passer au bout de quelques années, elle pourrait se souvenir. Peut-être.

"Bien, pour commencer vous vous appeler Lily Luna Malfoy anciennement Potter et vous êtes la fille d'Harry et Ginny Potter. Vous avez deux frères, Albus Severus et James Sirius qui sont tous deux plus âgés que vous. Vous êtes également fiancée à Scorpius Malfoy et vous avez eu deux enfants avec lui, Eloysa et Éliott Malfoy. " dit-il doucement, les yeux rivés sur le visage de la patiente.

La stupeur puis l'incompréhension dominait sur le visage de la belle jeune femme. Malfoy ? Potter ? Marié ? Enfant ? Mère ?! Elle passa une main sur son visage, l'oeil grand ouvert et posa son dos contre le dossier du lit dans lequel elle résidait, totalement déboussolé. Qu'elles étaient donc ces sottises ? Elle n'avait que 16 ans non de dieu ! Et qui était toute ces personnes ? Qu'avait-elle oublié ? Pourquoi avait-elle oublié tout ça ? Comment s'était-elle retrouvé là ? Pourquoi elle, tout simplement ?

Un long soupir échappa ses lèvres. Elle se releva doucement et regarda à nouveau l'homme, qui prenait des notes sur le calpin qu'il avait sorti avant de lui annoncer tout ça.

"Et vous, qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-elle, d'une voix faible et tremblante.

"Votre psychoma... psychologue" reprit-il rapidement, se souvenant qu'elle n'avait aucune connaissance du monde sorcier du à son amnésie.

Lily hocha vaguement de la tête, ne relevant pas l'hésitation du mot toujours trop abasourdis par les nouvelles.

"Que vais-je faire à présent ?" demanda-t-elle a... personne en réalité. Elle posait la question et à l'homme et à elle-même.

Qu'allait-elle faire oui ? Où allait-elle habiter ? Avait-elle décroché son diplôme ? Avait-elle un travail ou même un endroit où vivre ? Comment accepté tout ça ?

"À présent, vous avez plusieurs possibilités qui s'offrent à vous. Compte tenu de la situation et au vu de votre fortune personnelle, vous pourriez vous acheter un endroit où rester quelque temps, histoire d'assimiler tout ce qui se passe autour de vous sans pression ni empressement. Vous pouvez également retourner vivre avec votre conjoint et vos enfant et réapprendre ce que vous avez oublié près d'eux. C'est à vous de choisir Miss." dit l'homme d'un ton sérieux et professionnel.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Lily sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher. Des enfants... C'est étrange, mais elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants avant. Elle n'en avait simplement pas l'âge ni même les moyens avant que tout _ça_ n'arrive. Attendez, tout _ça_ quoi ? Elle cligna des yeux rapidement, cherchant intensément un indice dans ses souvenirs. Rien ne vint. Tout était noir, vide, bloqué. Poussant un grognement de frustration, elle prit finalement en compte les paroles de son psychologue et réfléchit aux différentes possibilités mettant de côté le " _ça_ ".

Si elle prenait un habitat seul, elle aurait effectivement la paix et le calme nécessaire à sa compréhension des derniers événements, seulement elle n'aurait pas de "déclic" sans la présence des personnes qu'elle aurait pu potentiellement connaître avant son amnésie. Cependant, vivre avec son mari et ses enfants -que c'est étrange de se dire ça sans aucun souvenir- pourrait l'aider, c'était indéniable. Seulement, elle n'aurait probablement pas beaucoup d'instant de répit au vu des tornades que semblent être les enfants.

"Je pense... Je pense que je vais aller vivre avec cet homme blond et les... enfants." dit-elle après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation.

Si elle voulait avoir du calme, elle l'aurait. Elle se ferait respecter, même par des personnes qu'elle ne connaît pas. Et puis, elle était une malade non ? Bien, alors ils devront se plier à quelques demandes de sa part et si ça ne leur plaisait pas, tant pis. Elle était Lily Louise Anderson et elle le ferait bien comprendre, quel que soit son nom pour ces personnes.

"Bien, dans ce cas, excusez moi je dois aller prévenir les médecins de votre décision et confirmer certaine chose vis a vis de votre amnésie" dit-il en se levant, le calpin ainsi que le stylo toujours en main.

Lily lui fit un bref signe de tête en guise de salut. Laissant son regard se balader sur les murs affreusement blanc de sa chambre. Elle se remémora le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait avant de se réveiller ici et se mit à sourire.

 _Elle était dehors en compagnie d'une bande de fille de son âge, riante. Elles se prélassait toute avant les grandes révisions que leurs prendraient les examens. Elles avait passer toute la journée à faire du shopping et déguster diverse glace faisant quelques expérience en terme de gout. Elle avait manger une glace gout mangue et vanille, c'était assez spécial mais pas mauvais ! Les filles avaient rigolé comme des dindons en la voyant hésiter à prendre une bouché de sa glace. Elle leurs avait donner à toute une tape sur le tape tout en rechignant, un sourire au lèvres._

 _Elles avaient finis par se quitter à une heure de la soirée avancée, ses amies rentrant chez leurs parents et elle, rentrant dans son appartement, seule. Elle avait comme d'habitude souhaiter bonne nuit à ses parents via le portrait qu'il lui restait d'eux puis était partis se coucher sans même dîner, les glâces l'ayant achevés._

Il lui restait malgré tout une partie de son passé, tout n'était pas perdu. Et même si elle ne se souviendrait jamais du reste, il lui restait une base pour construire un nouveau futur. Elle vivrait comme d'habitude et verrait ce que la destinée lui offre.


End file.
